O destino de uma bruxa
by AccidentallyPunk
Summary: Kagome é uma garota que tem sonhos prazerosos á noite, e esses sonhos são sempre com o mesmo garoto.Será que isso é uma méra coincidência ou uma surpresa do destino? [Oneshot] InuKag.


**Accidentally Punk:  
N/A: **Bem, espero que vc leiam isso aqui! Pois se não leram vão achar a fic louca e 100 _Percent _sem sentido...  
A idéia da fic foi tirada de vários filmes de bruxos e bruxas, magia e talz... Espero que não achem intediante, mas, essa é a primeira vez  
que e escrevo uma historia, eu só costumo a escrever one-shot's em 1a pessoa e poesias... Que geralmente são bem curtinhas! ¬¬  
Bem, primeiro de tudo... Começando com o sumario:

**Kagome é uma garota que tem sonhos prazerosos á noite, e esses sonhos são sempre com o mesmo garoto.  
Será que isso é uma mera coincidência ou uma surpresa do destino? One-shot InuKag.**

P.S: Só um detalhe, a fic se passa em Londres, descupa quem é contra, se quiser, pense que é o Japão! ¬¬'****

O destino de uma bruxa

Ela, sempre foi linda, causava inveja a qualquer mulher do mundo e despertava os mais profundos desejos nos homens. Desde pequena, quando passava pelas ruas londrinas provocava reações. Ainda que pequena e sem interesse sexual dos demais, ela já despertava admiração nas pessoas que sempre paravam na rua para admirar aquela garota linda.

Mais tarde, toda aquela beleza de garotinha se transformou numa beleza de mulher. Era a adolescente mais desejada de seu bairro, ainda deixando transparecer em seu rosto a inocência infantil, ela criava um corpo de mulher.

Kagome ainda permanecia a doce garotinha virgem, porem, com passos duros e uns olhos castanhos claros tristes de quem já sofreu muito por não ter ninguém na vida para lhe explicar as transformações de seu corpo.

De família rígida e nervosa, Kagome jamais se atreveu a perguntar o que acontecia com o seu corpo, porque ela sentia as coisas que sentia. Ela não tinha nem sequer a noção do que significava ser mulher. Ela acariciava seus cabelos negros, lisos e longos que ela gostava de deixar voar ao ritmo do vento. A pele era branca, quase transparente, a família não gostava que ela usasse biquíni por que não queria que ela mostrasse seu belo corpo por aí, um corpo que provocava loucura nos homens.

Kagome estudava perto de casa, ia e voltava para casa a pé, a escola, onde ela freqüentava o segundo grau, era na esquina de sua casa, por própria opção dos pais que não gostavam da idéia de ter Kagome muito longe de seus olhos.

Todas as vezes que ela ia e voltava para casa, ela tinha que passar por uma encruzilhada que gelava seu corpo por dentro.

Sempre que Kagome passava por aquele lugar, ela dava uma volta imensa, ia para casa por outro caminho porque ela sempre via um pentágono no ar, prateado e grande, flutuando. Um pentágono que ninguém mais via, somente ela.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, ela temia aquele pentágono. Ela julgava estar ficando maluca por tanta pressão familiar. É certo que todas as vezes que alguém implicava com ela no colégio, por culpa da família que ela tinha, não se passavam cinco minutos e acontecia algum incidente com aquela pessoa.

Depois de seis meses freqüentando aquele colégio, todos tremiam de medo dela porque a julgavam bruxa.

Kagome jamais namorou, ela tinha medo. Medo dela, da família, não compreendia nada. Mas ela sabia beijar, e como sabia... Ela começava a ficar com as pessoas e repreendia seus sentimentos e saía correndo misturando horror e desejo em sua mente.

Um ano depois, tudo começou. Ela sonhou com uma noite de amor perfeita, com um rapaz perfeito.

O homem daquele sonho, usava roupas pretas, a pele era pouco menos branca que a dela, cabelos longos e prateados, olhos cor de Ambar, alto e forte, mas, de uma docilidade tão grande e toques tão suaves que às vezes não parecia nem sequer ser homem. Seu rosto se embaçava entre a fumaça e o lençol da cama quando os dois faziam amor. Mas, embora ela não conseguisse vê–lo direito, duas coisas pareciam claras em seu sonho: a voz delicada e suave do rapaz, misturando som graves com agudos e um pentágono que ele carregava pendurado no pescoço, e... embora ele tirasse toda a roupa no momento do ato, não tirava aquele pentágono de seu pescoço. Era um pentágono igual ao que ela sempre via no caminho de sua escola. Ela tentou tirar aquele pentágono do pescoço dele no sonho, mas, ele não permitia isso.

No sonho, ela não teve medo de ir até o fim com aquele rapaz. Ele tirou delicadamente a camisola dela, e acariciava ela de maneira tão suave que seu corpo ia estremecendo todo. Ele a beijava com a delicadeza feminina e a penetrava com a brutalidade masculina. E como ela sentia prazer com aquilo... Ela jamais havia passado por experiência tão boa em sua vida.

Quando os dois terminaram aquele amor delicioso, ela viu sair das partes íntimas dela, uma quantidade enorme de sangue.

Quando ela acordou, o sangue estava nela e no lençol, sangue esse que não era de menstruação de forma alguma, pois ela sempre marcava em sua agenda todas as vezes que isso acontecia, seu ciclo menstrual era muito bem regulado e ainda faltava uma semana para descer o tal sangue. Ela ficou apavorada, mas, ainda assim, acordou nas nuvens, ainda sentindo a presença dele dentro dela.

A família de Kagome não entendia o porquê daquela cara de felicidade da menina. Jamais tinha visto a garota daquele jeito, mas, a mãe da garota logo tirou da cabeça do marido a preocupação com a menina, dizendo:

– Coisas de adolescente! Deve ter sonhado com algum garotinho de sua classe e agora está assim, deve estar apaixonada, de qualquer forma, ele não vai correspondê-la.  
Nossa Kagome é muito bonita, a mais linda do bairro, mas, tem medo de homens, ele que experimente encostar nela e eu aposto que ela sai correndo. Nossa menina foi muito bem criada por nós. Menina séria, criada para casar com um homem rico e de posses, jamais tocada por um homem antes.

Rotina normal, ela tomou o café da manhã e foi para o colégio, viu aquele tal pentágono tanto na ida quanto na volta, mas, alguma coisa mudou nela. Ela sentiu uma força atraindo ela para o tal pentágono, mas, lutou contra e seguiu seu caminho tanto na ida quanto na volta. Ela sentia em seu corpo, saudades daquele rapaz do sonho, alguma coisa dentro dela queria aquele rapaz novamente, era estranho aquele sentimento e o pior de tudo é que ela jamais tinha coragem de contar a alguém sobre tudo aquilo que vinha acontecendo com ela.

O tempo passa e ela não consegue mais fazer nada que não seja pensar no tal rapaz que ela nem sabia o nome, era impossível se concentrar nos estudos ou nos ensinamentos católicos que sua mãe dava para ela todos os dias.

De noite... ela deitou–se novamente na cama esperando o sono chegar. Ela queria dormir logo para ver se o rapaz voltava em seus sonhos, e quando ela adormeceu o belo rapaz chegou e novamente os dois tiveram uma deliciosa noite de amor.

Aquela noite ainda foi melhor do que a anterior, porque naquela noite ela não mais sentiu a dor em suas partes íntimas e não mais viu sangue jorrar por entre suas pernas.

Quando ela acordou, a sensação foi ainda melhor. Aquela sensação de ser amada por aquele homem misterioso, era a melhor sensação do mundo. Mas, de repente, só aquilo não era suficiente para ela, também era importante saber ao menos o nome dele. Em sua mente ela tentava imaginar como ele poderia se chamar, se ele realmente existia, quem era, quantos anos... E o pior de tudo é que não havia respostas para ela. Quem poderia responder aquilo para ela? Ninguém conhecia ele, nem mesmo ela que conhecia tão bem o corpo dele na cama, sabia algo sobre ele fora dela. Era complicado ter um amante em seus sonhos e acordar sozinha. Era complicado esconder aquilo da família. Tudo ficava cada dia mais complicado.

Ela já estava acostumada. Todos os dias era a mesma rotina, de casa pro colégio, do colégio para a casa e a noite, ela fechava os olhos e se entregava ao prazer daquele homem misterioso.

Isso durou até que ela completasse 18 anos.

Naquele dia em que ela alcançava a maioridade, houve uma festança. A mãe dela disse:

- Minha princesinha merece uma festança! Fazer 18 anos é um momento tão importante na vida de uma garota quanto os 15 anos... Você se lembra k-chan? Se lembra de sua festa de 15 anos? Foi uma gracinha... Aquele seu vestido, os palhacinhos, o seu primo que dançou contigo...

- Mãe! Você me trata como uma criança!... Nenhuma amiga minha foi naquela festa e os parentes só foram para não deixar vocês desapontados... Meu primo achou aquilo tão ridículo quanto eu achei... E agora? O que será hein? Outra festa estúpida daquelas? Que mico! Por isso todos debocham de mim!

Então o pai da garota fez uma intervenção:

- Você tem que compreender que você não é como essas garotas que ficam jogadas por aí. Você é a nossa garotinha, nossa pérola, deve ser tratada com muito mimo, essas outras amigas suas nem merecem pisar onde você pisa, elas são muito menos que você. São vagabundas, tão novas e saem por aí sem a presença dos pais... Minha filhinha não, minha filhinha é a garotinha do papai que vai casar com um bom moço e vai casar virgem, não é minha princesinha?"

A menina ficou muda. Não era possível que um ser humano pudesse guardar dentro de si tanta raiva assim. Cada palavra deles enchia os olhos da menina de ódio. Não ódio deles, mas, ódio da forma que eles a tratavam. E tanto ódio deveria sair de dentro dela de alguma forma, mas, sairia num grito de horror se ela fosse uma garota normal, mas, ela não era.

A bruxa dentro dela decidiu então se mostrar pela primeira vez para seus pais. Não que ela quisesse fazer aquilo, mas, o que ela passou foi tão incontrolável que gerou um terremoto dentro da própria casa e tudo caiu, voou pelos ares...

A família daquela garota era tão estúpida que achou aquilo um feito emocionante. A mãe não tinha palavras para dizer nada, por pouco não emudeceu, mas, o pai disse para sua esposa:

- Olha meu bem! Que emocionante! Esta é a primeira vez que acontece um terremoto aqui em Londres!

Kagome já sabia compreender o que estava acontecendo com ela e sabia que aquilo não era um terremoto e sim a força que ela era capaz de soltar de dentro de si. Ela começou então a imaginar as possibilidades, pensou no que poderia fazer, mas, todas as vezes que ela tentava fazer algo, por mais que tentasse não dava certo.

Ela se revoltou com aquilo tudo. Fez perguntas ao vento, ela queria mesmo era gritar perguntando ao tal misterioso homem o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas, tudo o que ela fazia era perguntar bem baixinho pois o quarto dos pais dela era logo ao lado do dela. Nenhuma resposta ela encontrou, ninguém respondeu nada para ela.

No entanto, ela nada pôde fazer para impedir aquela festa de 18 anos. Nenhuma de suas amigas foi novamente e ela estava sentindo todo o vexame que passou três anos atrás. Tudo se repetia, exceto a dança com o tal primo, pois ela não tinha mais 15 anos e não precisava mais dançar a valsa.

Na noite da festa, ela foi para um canto do quintal e começou a chorar. Ela chorava por tudo o que se passava com ela. Então, o misterioso rapaz apareceu sentado ao seu lado com um lenço negro da cor de sua roupa e enxugou todas as lágrimas que caiam do rosto da garota e disse: "- Calma! Está quase na hora... Você está quase pronta!"

Pela primeira vez ela conseguiu ver o rosto do rapaz. E que rapaz lindo! Muito mais bonito do que ela imaginou que ele poderia ser. Tal beleza emudeceu por alguns segundos aquela garota. Quando ela se deu por conta de que ele estava ali ao lado dela e que não era mais nenhum sonho, então ela tentou perguntar alguma coisa para ele, a primeira coisa que ela perguntou, foi:

- Pronta para o quê? Estou confusa!

Então ela viu o rapaz desaparecendo diante de seus olhos, ela tentava agarra–lo, mas, quanto mais perto ela chegava dele, mais ele desaparecia.

Ela nada entendeu. Ficou gritando ele em vão... gritava para o vento.

Os pais de Kagome então foram atrás da menina, eles lhe deram uma boa bronca por ela ter se retirado da festa. Nessas festas, eles diziam que a obrigação dos donos da festa era de ficar lá até que o último convidado tivesse ido embora.

Depois que todos os convidados então foram embora, ela logo foi dormir, ela sabia que quanto mais cedo ela fosse dormir, mais cedo ela teria as respostas que tanto procurava.

No sonho, o rapaz apareceu e a dominou completamente, sempre mandando na cama como ele fazia. Depois do ato, ele tirou pela primeira vez aquele pentágono do pescoço dele e ordenou que ela abrisse as duas mãos. Segurando pelo cordão, a medalha que continha o tal pentágono tocava levemente a mão de Kagome e de dentro daquela medalha saía uma outra medalha, completamente igual em desenho, porém menor. Aquilo assustava muito ela, mas, ela não podia se mexer, suas mãos pareciam estar paralisadas. Ele então disse a ela:

–Agora você pode se guiar sozinha e obedecer aos seus mais profundos desejos. Estarei sempre com você, mas, você terá novas experiências em sua vida e outras formas de prazer também, mas, saiba que você é e sempre será a minha preferida e escolhida entre todas elas e todos eles... Apenas siga o seu instinto e seja feliz. Você é uma das escolhidas dos Deuses e é a minha favorita também. Lembre–se sempre disso e encare tudo sem medo, eu agora tenho que ir, mas, eu te espero fora de seus sonhos e você sabe onde...

Quando ela acordou, ela viu a medalha em seu pescoço, virou o lado oposto da medalha e nela estava escrito: PARA SEMPRE INUYASHA & KAGOME.

Ela agora sabia o nome dele. Tudo ainda estava confuso em sua mente, mas, começava aos poucos a ir clareando...

Mas ela não suportava ser uma bruxa e não ter poderes para fazer o que queria, só mesmo manifestava a bruxa dentro dela nas horas de imensa raiva. Ela queria a liberdade. Ela queria a bruxa se manifestando na vida dela sempre que ela ordenasse.

Ela foi para o colégio naquele dia, trajando roupa preta, ela estava toda de preto e havia se maquiado pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. O cordão estava por dentro de sua blusa para não ser notado por seus pais que por sua vez estranharam a postura da menina.

A mãe de Kagome então, logo deu a desculpa ao pai da menina, essa que até mesmo ela era capaz de acreditar:

- Coisas de fim de adolescência! Ela deve ser se inspirado em alguma cantora de quem ela é muito fã. Isso passa com o tempo...

No caminho para o colégio, ela se sentiu ainda mais atraída por aquele pentágono que flutuava no céu... mas, dessa vez ele foi descendo e se aproximando dela, até que ela lembrou das palavras de Inuyasha e não lutou contra nada, se entregou em direção do pentágono. Ela foi então entrando lá dentro e saiu em outro portal, outra dimensão. A primeira pessoa que ela encontrou foi Inuyasha que lhe estendeu a mão e a levou para um quarto onde havia homens e mulheres chorando e se abraçando. Ela ficou muito assustada com aquilo.  
Aquilo era simplismente horrivel de se ver, era tão disconfortavél ver pessoas chorando, tão...Triste, e ela não aguentava isso, aquilo era demais para ela, não era possível para ela assimilar tudo aquilo. Ela caiu no chão e começou a chorar, não era possível para ela entender aquilo. Ver então inuyasha aderindo a tudo aquilo era pior ainda para ela.

Então ele levantou ela do chão e disse:

- Não lute contra o que está dentro de você... continue seguindo e entenda seus desejos mais profundos. Entenda que esses desejos são sua fonte de poder. Entenda que quando você for capaz de controlar esse vulcão dentro de você, quando você conseguir controlar todo os seus sentimentos, você então conseguirá suportar isso também. Conseguirá até mesmo controlar seus poderes... venha... você não terá outra chance como essa, jamais voltará aqui, esse é apenas um estágio em sua vida, o portal em forma de pentágono deverá sumir assim que você sair daqui e voltar para casa.

Ela então perguntou:

- Isso significa que eu jamais verei você novamente? Isso é injusto! Eu me apeguei a você, agora eu te amo e você é para mim mais que um amante! Você é meu namorado! Eu não quero ir embora, não quero perder você!

Ele então respondeu:

- As coisas são como devem ser e você não pode e não vai conseguir impedir o destino de seguir o seu curso normal, ainda que você chegue a ser a mais poderosa das bruxas você jamais conseguirá impedir o destino. Você deve aproveitar todas as oportunidades que a vida lhe oferece. Junte–se a nós e depois siga seu caminho.

Ela chorava muito mas algo dentro dela compreendia tudo o que ele dizia e ela assim o fez. Experimentou todas as formas de prazer possíveis e até mesmo as que todos diriam ser impossíveis.

E então era chegada a hora dela seguir o caminho... a despedida dos dois foi a mais triste de todas, eles selaram aquela despedida com um beijo e ela foi embora... Ele também chorava muito, os dois realmente se amavam, mais do que uma missão, Kagome foi, para Inuyasha, a descoberta do verdadeiro amor... até que então, antes dela ir embora, ele gritou:

- Ei! Não vou te abandonar! Você sou eu e eu sou você!

Então ele correu atrás dela e os corpos dos dois se uniram e ela acabou "sugando" ele para dentro dela. No pescoço dela, agora dois cordões. E ela sem entender o que era aquilo.

De volta ao portal de seu mundo e ainda mais confusa do que quando entrou, percebeu que o tempo em seu relógio não havia passado e ainda havia tempo para ir à escola. Era inútil no entanto prestar a devida atenção às aulas, mas, Kagome era a garota mais inteligente daquela escola e elogiada por todos os professores, exceto quando ela "viajava para o outro mundo" , como os professores costumavam chamar a sua falta de atenção nas aulas.

Era incrível, mas ela estava com boas notas, suficientes para passar de ano, o último ano do segundo grau. Sua vaga na faculdade já estava garantida, pois todas as escolas queriam Kagome como aluna, era um orgulho.

De volta para a casa, ela procurou em todos os cantos aquele pentágono enorme que agora ela sabia se tratar de um portal, mas, nada encontrou, cabisbaixa, ela voltou para casa, e a mãe dela então cutucou o pai e disse:

- Não disse a você, querido? Coisas de fim de adolescência! Ela agora está triste! Entrou na fase da melancolia. (_ Aiii que mãe chata ¬¬')_

Então o pai de Kagome disse:

- Ainda bem que somos pais presentes e conscientes, assim, podemos entender tudo o que se passa com a nossa filha sem nem perguntar a ela o que é.

Então Kagome foi para o quarto dela e de lá não saía para quase nada, aguardava a hora de dormir, aguardava muito ansiosa na esperança de encontrar Inuyasha em seus sonhos.

Chegando a noite, ela teve um sono normal e tranqüilo, sem sonhos, o que fez com que ela acordasse extremamente decepcionada.

Ela chorava e lembrava das últimas palavras que Inuyasha disse para ela, ela lembrava que ele disse que não iria abandona–la , mas, ultimamente estava difícil acreditar nas palavras dele, estava até mesmo difícil sentir ele dentro dela como ela sentiu quando saiu do portal.

Então, ela disse ao pais que iria sair, era de madrugada ainda, beirando umas 4 da manhã mais ou menos e os pais até gargalharam. Isso não era hora que os pais permitissem que Kagome saísse de casa. Eles nunca permitiam a saída dela de casa nem mesmo na luz do dia, o único momento em que ela poderia ficar sozinha era no caminho para a escola.

Mas, dessa vez era diferente... ela segurou em sua medalha e mentalizou, se concentrou bem forte no que desejava e foi assim que aconteceu. Os pais de Kagome começaram a bocejar e caíram em sono e somente acordaram depois que ela voltou da rua, se sentindo feliz e realizada, teve a noite que jamais sonhou em ter, fez um lanche e foi para o último dia de aula.

Ela tinha o poder dentro dela e agora era livre, mas, faltava Inuyasha e a sensação que ela tinha é que jamais veria ele novamente, a imagem dele se apagava cada dia mais um pouco da memória dela, mas, os toques, a voz... isso ficava dentro dela e com ela para sempre e ela jamais esqueceria, passasse o tempo que fosse.

Kagome então passou de ano. Agora ela encararia a faculdade, ainda melancólica, mas, completamente livre, de tudo.

Ela teve as férias mais movimentadas do que sonhou ter um dia.

E então ela começou na faculdade. Psicologia foi o curso que ela escolheu, sempre quis ser uma psicóloga para entender os pais que tinha.

Chegando no primeiro dia de aula, um rapaz muito bonito se aproximou de Kagome e perguntou:

- Onde fica a sala do primeiro ano de Psicologia?

E ela respondeu:

- Não sei! Temos que procurar. Ser caloura é ruim demais!

Então ele respondeu:

- Não é mesmo uma das melhores experiências, mas, para tudo sempre existe a primeira vez...

E ela disse:

- Nossa! Você tão enigmático... o rapaz do enigma tem nome?

E ele respondeu:

- Todos nós nascemos com nome...

E ela deu uma gargalhada:

- Há há há... eu só estava brincando... meu nome é Kagome Higurashi... só quero saber seu nome.

E ele respondeu:

- Inuyasha!

Era inevitável que ela não ligasse o nome ao fato que aconteceu na vida dela anteriormente, mas, pensava tratar–se apenas de uma coincidência boba.

Então ele tirou os dois cordões de dentro da blusa dela e disse:

- A propósito.. uma dessas medalhas é minha!

_The End..._


End file.
